Camping Under The Stars
by TheatreGal20
Summary: Harry and friends have been sent to a Safety Camp in order to remain out of Voldermorts knowlegment. Please Read and Review!Join them on an epic adventure Harry and Luna!


Harry Potter – Camping Under The Stars

Info: This story is set during a summer holidays just after the Half Blood Prince. Basically Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco have been sent to a safety camp by Professor McGonagall for their summer. It's a place where they can learn how to defend their selves and be prepared for that battle that is heading their way. In this story Draco is on Harry's side so don't complain it's just my imagination, also different relationships may form along the way. This is a Luna and Harry story and you will see why later on in the story. Ships; Harry/Ginny Luna/Harry Ron/Hermione Draco/Luna.

I own nothing :'(

Chapter One – Day One

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Draco all pulled their selves up onto the hill just below the camping sight and threw their bags and suitcases on the green grass that lay underneath their worn out feet.

Harry looked ahead at the spacious outdoor area that he and the others were going to have to call home for the next couple of months.

"Doesn't look that bad" Harry sighed.

The others started to groan and complain.

"You're joking aren't you Harry, I aint sleeping in a tent for six months, no way!" Ron responded as he too looked across the field and the neatly prepared camp.

"Ron, if Harry says we have too then we have too, don't we Harry?" Ginny asked as she turned her attentions immediately to Harry's face.

Draco and Luna huffed and sighed at the whole stupid idea.

"Is this what you lot call safety? Load of idiots the lot of you; I've got better places to be at!" Draco complained in a cocky and ungrateful way.

"C'mon you lot, lets get it over and done with" Harry sighed as he grabbed his things and Ginny's hand and started to walk down the hill towards the camp entrance.

Luna however didn't seem to be in the mood for camping under the stars, she sat on top of her suitcase and started to fiddle with the blades of grass that she seemed to be ever so fascinated by.

"Nope" she said quietly with a lot of confidence in her quiet but sweet voice.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, he let go of Ginny's hand and walked over to the very brave blonde.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not going anywhere near that place" Luna told him as she picked up her latest version of 'The Quibbler'.

Harry was astounded too hear such talk from Luna, he'd never had any sort of talk from her like this. He wasn't sure if she was just in a strange mood or if Draco had brainwashed her.

By the time Harry had managed to speak to her the others had already started to walk down to the camp site.

"Listen Luna either you get up and follow the others to that camp or I'd be very tempted to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself!" Harry bellowed.

Luna looked up with a sly look in her eyes and spoke up into Harry's fuming face.

"What are you going to do about it Harry Potter if I refuse to be carried?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry took a deep breath and viciously threw Luna over his back and started to walk down the hill.

"Are you coming Ginny?" Harry asked casually with an angry Luna thumping him and kicking his chest to break free from his grasp.

"Erm, yep I'm right behind" Ginny said with a concerned sound in her little voice.

The three started to slum down to the camp site with Ginny holding everyone's bags and Harry carrying Luna over his now very bruised and painful back.

As they approached the site, they saw Hermione and Ron huddled together reading something with every intrigued expressions on their faces.

Harry threw Luna back onto her feet and wondered over to the two friends.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he snatched the note from Hermione's clutch.

"Hey" she said

Harry discarded this and started to read the note.

'_Dear Campers,_

_You have now arrived at the Safety Camp, set up by the Ministry of Magic. Over the next few months you and your fellow camp mates will be working together to survive. Special points will be awarded to each of you if you participate in several tasks and duties given out too you. Here is a list of different duties you will be attempting to complete during the time you are here_

_Duties_

_Wood Collecting_

_Tent Inspector_

_Cook Assistant_

_Messenger_

_Camp Patroller_

_Event Organiser_

_Different duties will be set for different campers every day._

_Partners are also in your plans this trip, you will be given partners to stay with through the whole trip. Your partner will have to be with you at special events set out by the Event Organiser. _

_Partners are as follows:_

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger_

_Luna Lovegood and Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Molly Weasley _

_These partners will also be sharing tents with you as well, so you must work together as a team. _

_You will report to your tents at nine o clock every evening. You will be expected up and dressed by nine o clock every morning. No Exceptions!_

_In light of recent events this camp is your home and your safety spot for a long while before you return to Hogwarts. Please follow all rules carefully and do not disappoint me!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_PS: Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy behave yourselves!_

Harry stopped reading aloud and looked at Ginny who's face had fallen into a saddened expression.

"Erm is this clear to everyone?" Harry spoke up still with his attentions at Ginny.

Draco sulked for a moment but kept quiet. Hermione and Ron looked awfully upset about the fact that they were all being split up from each other and Ginny seemed heartbroken. Luna on the other hand had returned to her usual position on the grass and like Draco was sulking.

"Has… has anyone got the time?" Hermione stuttered as she stepped away from Ron.

Harry looked at his watch and gasped.

"It's 8.56, c'mon all of you we got to get to bed or McGonagall will do her nut" Harry breathed heavily and scooted everyone into the correct tents. All except Ginny.

She decided to move herself to the nearby lake that ran down the edge of the camp.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ginny shrugged his hand off her shoulder and sobbed into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked trying to make a decent conversation with her.

Ginny shook her head and started to wail with her hand blocking the sounds from her upset and pained voice.

"Ginny is this all over the fact that Hermione and I are sharing tents and you have to share with Draco?" Harry asked trying to sound sympathetic.

Ginny shook her head and then fled for her tent in floods of tears.

Harry remained standing there in shock and confusion. What had just happened?


End file.
